


Hot Doctor

by Kaigoryu



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, weird idea but its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaigoryu/pseuds/Kaigoryu
Summary: Tyler is a surly young doctor-in-training, and Josh just wants to donate blood (and score a date.)Loosely inspired by true-life events that happened to me today lmaoo I want 2 die





	Hot Doctor

**A/N: And now it’s time for another round of: fics inspired by true-life events that happened to me today! Except mine didn’t end this cute.**

**DISCLAIMER: I’m sorry if the info is wrong please just go with it**

 

Josh was going to donate blood.

He’d never done it before (he’d never really had an opportunity) but now, in his freshman year of college, with the blood drive bus right there, it seemed silly to Josh not to go over and help someone out.

The summer sun was blaring on Josh’s back; he used his right hand to swipe his electric pink fringe out of his face and his left to pull open the bus’s door. 

His eyes barely had time to adjust before a beautiful, almost elf-ish looking man was standing in front of Josh, poofy chocolate hair swaying ever so slightly in the breeze.

“Hi,” Josh said, immediately kicking himself for not thinking of something more clever.  _ Way to panic in front of the cute boy,  _ he thought.

“Hi,” the doctor responded, hardly even sparing a glance at Josh.

“I’d like to donate blood…” Josh continued, trailing of because of the silencing look the brunet instantly gave him. It said, ‘Obviously,’ clear as day.

“Read this,” the brunet said, thrusting a plastic booklet of rules and regulations into Josh’s hands. Josh took it silently.

Taking a seat Josh started flipping through the pages. 

“I have to read  _ all _ of this?” he asked in wonder.

“‘Fraid so,” the brunet replied, shoving his hands in the pockets of his lab coat. Josh smiled into the booklet; It was the first time he’d heard the doctor express any sort of emotion since he’d walked in.

Josh skimmed most of the booklet, and he didn’t feel bad about it. Every time he came to a bullet point that didn’t apply to him (had ebola, done drugs intravenously, lived in England for 5 consecutive years,) he moved along and didn’t bother to read the reasons why that particular thing was important.

“Are you done?” Cute Doctor asked, and Josh gave a smile and a nod. He took the booklet back from Josh and set it back on the pile, before leading Josh into an absolutely _ tiny  _ little side room to ask him some questions.

The room couldn’t have been more than three feet by four, and for two grown men, two chairs and a computer, the space was highly limited.

Josh and the cute doctor ran through some standard questions, and Josh answered them to the best of his ability, despite being distracted the whole time both by how he could see every freckle and smile line and peice of stubble on the guy’s face, and how at this distance, he could smell the doctor’s cologne.

“How tall are you?” the doctor asked, jolting Josh out of his fantasies.

“Yes,” Josh replied confidently, until he thought it over and instantly wanted to die inside. “Oh my god. Sorry, 5’5.”

Josh could see the doctor smother a smile, and decide maybe his fuck-up wasn’t all a waste. Then he took a risk.

“What’s your name?” Josh asked, before he could convince himself it was weird to ask you blood drive doctor his name (even though it totally was.)

But the doctor didn’t seem to think much of it.

“Tyler,” he responded, stopping typing in data to the computer for just long enough to make eye contact with Josh.

Josh smiled. Tyler went back to work.

“Can I see your hand, please?” Tyler suddenly asked, and Josh felt his heart start pounding as he reached his arm out. But Tyler was only pricking his finger; Josh didn’t feel the needle push out, but he definitely felt Tyler wrap a band-aid around his finger gingerly.

“And now I need to take your blood pressure,” Tyler said with finality. “Please stick out your arm.”

Josh complied, still vaguely aware of the scent of pine invading his nostrils. Tyler wrapped the device around his arm and pumped; it filled until it was almost uncomfortable, and then deflated.

“Alright, that’s… one-thirty over ninety,” Tyler said,

“Is that good?” Josh asked curiously, leaning towards Tyler in a futile attempt to see the screen as Tyler typed.

“No,” Tyler responded bluntly. “It’s too high. I’ll have to test you again in ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes?” Josh asked in disbelief. “Are we just gonna sit here?”

“Yep,” Tyler responded, stretching his feet out as much as the tiny room would allow and leaning back in his chair. 

_ Well. I guess I can live with that, _ Josh thought.

“Hey, why is my blood pressure so high?” Josh decided to ask. “I’m not dying or anything, right?”

“Not dying,” Tyler confirmed. “You’re probably just nervous. Is this your first time donating blood?”

“Yes,” Josh answered.  _ But I’m fairly sure I know why I’m nervous, and it’s not because of a needle. _

Josh’s eyes traveled back to Tyler beautiful brown eyes, and the way they sparkled in the light from the bus’s window.

Ten minutes later, after a series of conversations about basketball, music, and, perhaps most strangely, Taco Bell (“Aren’t doctors supposed to discourage fast food?” “...Don’t tell my boss.”) Tyler was bringing out the blood pressure machine once again. 

“Alright, this time, don’t sweat it,” Tyler said with a playful smile that tugged at Josh’s heartstrings. Tyler was so friendly now, and Josh was loving every minute of it.

“Can do,” Josh responded flippantly, but boy, was he wrong.

The new and improved friendly Tyler was also a touchy Tyler; Josh felt his heart speed up again as Tyler threw away boundaries and grabbed Josh’s arm, pulling it so close Josh could feel his body heat up under Tyler’s hands.

“Cool tattoos, by the way,” Tyler said with a grin, and and hope Josh’d had about staying calm was dead in the water.

“That’s weird,” Tyler said, looking at the results. “Have you had any caffeine today?”

“Yes,” Josh said instantly, looking for an out so he didn’t have to explain why his hot doctor was making his heart speed up. “I had soda earlier.”

“It’s ten in the morning,” Tyler responded suspiciously. “You had soda for breakfast?” One dark eyebrow was raised in question.

“...Yes,” Josh responded.  _ Dammit! Why didn’t you just say coffee?! _

Tyler stared for a moment later. “Okay.”

“Joseph, you can go to lunch when you’re done with that patient,” another, older man in a lab cost said, poking his head through the door.

“Yes sir,” Tyler said professionally.

“So now we have to wait another ten minutes?’ Josh asked when the man had gone.

Tyler shrugged. “If you still want to donate, yes.”

Josh smiled.

“Then I’ve got a better idea.”

“I’m all ears.”

“Let’s go get lunch together.” Josh looked earnestly at Tyler as the silence overtook them.

Then Tyler smiled. “I think I’d like that.”

Josh returned it. “Then let’s go.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
